Cherry Blossom Festival
Cherry Blossom Festival is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. When the player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, Tohru makes her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 21) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 26) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 56) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 6) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD (Rank 6) *Papa's Scooperia/HD (Rank 11) *Papa's Pancakeria To Go! (Rank 56) Achievements such as "Spring Blossom", "Springtime Pies", "Springtime Tacos", "Springtime Sushi", "Blossom Bash" or "Blossom Breakfast" are earned when all of the Cherry Blossom Festival exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in mini paper lanterns to celebrate the holiday. From the Flipline Studios Blog Hey Everyone! Papa’s Cupcakeria was the first to feature Holidays and Seasons in a Gameria. Papa’s Cupcakeria To Go brought them to the phones. As you can expect, Papa’s Cupcakeria HD will be bringing the Holidays and Seasons straight to your tablets and iPads! But it doesn’t stop there, you can expect some brand new holidays to come around like... *drum roll* ...Cherry Blossom Festival! Hey, who is that up there?? She looks familiar... Well, either way, stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Cupcakeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6392 Customers who favor this holiday *Austin *Cecilia *Cletus *Crystal *Deano *Elle *Foodini *Georgito *Gremmie *Hacky Zak *Joy *Kayla *Kenji *Kingsley *Koilee *Liezel *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Mitch *Olga *Olivia *Peggy *Penny *Radlynn *Sasha *Sue *Tohru (Unlocked) *Trishna *Vicky *Zoe Cherry Blossom Festival Cupcake Liners *Japanese Calligraphy *Cherry Blossoms *Cherry Blossom Tree *Green and White Horizontal Stripes Cherry Blossom Festival-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Botamochi Cake (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) *Wasanbon Blossom (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 21) *Matcha Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Konpeito (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 22) *Uiro (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pogos (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 23) Papa's Bakeria *Hakuto Jelly (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 26) *Cherry Blossom Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sakuramochi (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 27) *Matcha Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Blossom Cookie (Unlocked with Deano on Rank 28) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Wonton Shell (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 56) *Tofu (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Beni Shoga (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 57) *Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Fried Crispy Noodles (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 58) Papa's Sushiria *Narutomaki (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) *Shiroi Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Sweet Sakura Sauce (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 7) *Kampachi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Hakuto Tea (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 8) *Wakame (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD * Melon Pan Bun (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) * Sakura Spritz (Unlocked with Koilee on Rank 7) * Wasabi Mayo (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 8) * Yomogi Popcorn (Unlocked with Joy on Rank 9) * Radish Sprouts (Unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 10) Papa's Scooperia/HD * Hakuto Ice Cream (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 11) * Konpeito (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Sakuramochi (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 12) * Matcha Syrup (Unlocked with Peggy on Rank 13) * Cucumber Bubbles (Unlocked with Mandi on Rank 14) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! * Wasanbon Blossom (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 56) * Kuromitsu Drizzle (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 57) * Oiri (Unlocked with Austin on Rank 58) * Matcha Tea (Unlocked with Liezel on Rank 59) Trivia *The National Cherry Blossom Festival is a spring celebration in Washington, D.C., commemorating the March 27, 1912, gift of Japanese cherry trees from Mayor Yukio Ozaki of Tokyo City to the city of Washington. Mayor Ozaki donated the trees in an effort to enhance the growing friendship between the United States and Japan and also celebrate the continued close relationship between the two nations. http://www.nationalcherryblossomfestival.org/ *Tohru brings a pink paper fan to celebrate the holiday. *The icon for this holiday is . In Papa's Sushiria and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, the icon is because the B represents BavariaFest . *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, Papa's Bakeria, Papa's Taco Mia HD, and Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, it's celebrated in May. In Papa's Sushiria, Papa's Scooperia/HD and Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, it's in April. *Both Taco Mia! workers favor this in Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. *Some of its holiday ingredients were used for Sky Ninja Returns. Gallery Sakuramochi Bakeria.png Screenshot 2016-12-27-16-19-02.png|A cupcake with all the Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients sakura blossom pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria Screenshot 2016-12-17 at 8.40.12 PM.png|Sushi Roll with all Cherry Blossom Festival ingredients and Hakuto Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Cherry Blossom Festival Poster.JPG|Cherry Blossom Festival Poster Cherryblossomfest.jpg Locations during Cherry Blossom Festival Cherrysign.png|Tacodale during Cherry Blossom Festival. Maple Mountain during Cherry Blossom Festival.PNG|Maple Mountain during Cherry Blossom Festival. Griller Stadium during Cherry Blossom Festival.PNG|Griller Stadium during Cherry Blossom Festival. Papa'sCupcakeriaHD - Frostfield during CherryBlossomFest.png|Frostfield during Cherry Blossom Festival. Papa'sBakeria - Whiskview Mall durante Festival de Cerezos en Flor.png|Whiskview Mall during Cherry Blossom Festival. Sakura Bay Cherry.png|Sakura Bay during Cherry Blossom Festival. Oniontown during Cherry Blossom Festival.PNG|Oniontown during Cherry Blossom Festival. es:Festival de Cerezos en Flor pl:Festiwal Kwitnącej Wiśni Category:Holidays Category:Spring Holidays Category:April Holidays Category:May Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go!